


Stars of Destiny: BNHA Style

by SurvivingBankerLife



Series: Side fics [5]
Category: Suikoden V, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Civil War, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Good Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, M/M, Magic, Major Character(s), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Monoma Neito is a Good Sibling, Multi, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Older Sibling Toogata Mirio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Protective Toga Himiko, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Significant Other, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Todoroki Shouto-centric, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Sister, Toogata Mirio is a Dork, Utsushimi Camie is a Good Sister, Wingman Utsushimi Camie, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Midoriya Izuku's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurvivingBankerLife/pseuds/SurvivingBankerLife
Summary: "Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the Sun be revealed to the entire World."Prince Shouto Todoroki is the youngest royal from The Queendom of Falena.He was thrown into chaos after Godwin faction led by All for One (Shigaraki) and Overhaul staged a coup d'etat and usurped the throne by forcing his sister, Fuyumi to marry Overhaul and act as a Puppet Queen after they assasinated Queen Rei.WIth his loyal guardian, Izuku of Yagi-Midoriya family and his fated encounters with his friends who have his back, will he be able to defeat the Godwin faction and save his sister?Basically Suikoden V AU with BNHA characters.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Iida Tenya/Shinsou Hitoshi, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Yoarashi Inasa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, later - Relationship, onesided - Relationship
Series: Side fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160963
Kudos: 4





	Stars of Destiny: BNHA Style

**Author's Note:**

> Just another brainfart of mine.  
> No beta here, so there will be some grammatical mistakes and typos.  
> I will try my best to edit it later in the weekend.

Queendom of Falena was a matriarchal country famous for its Feitas River and Sun Rune. A rune so powerful it may destroy a country in a single night or reviving all the ecosystem and turning a barren wasteland into a green lush land. This prosperous country is ruled by Todoroki family since time immemorial and claimed that they were descended from ancient Sindar race who were famous for their magic and technology. Sadly, they had perished long time ago.

However, this is not a history book about Falena. This is the story of heroes who gathered to trample injustice in the Queendom of Falena. This is the story of Stars of Destiny.

This story took place during Queen Fuyumi’s era, an era full of turmoil due to its famous civil war and the golden age that came after the war. It began by a bunch of royals and their guardians talking on top of a boat after an inspection in Lordlake. Like it was written on the first paragraph, Feitas river was the symbol of Falena alongside Sun Rune and it was because most of Falena was landlocked. The abundance of river meant the most efficient way of transportation was by boat powered with flowing or water rune.

These royals and guardians were taking a bout to go back to the capital of Falena, Sol-Falena. Among the lively bunch of travellers there, a quiet man with dual colored hair white and red split in the middle was looking at the view on top of the boat, wishing he could reach the capital city soon. A green haired guy with untameable curl and freckled face was smiling besides him.

“Prince, are you daydreaming again?” he asked, kindly.

The prince seemed startled by the sudden interruption. He stared at the grenette’s emerald eyes and the tip of his lips curled up a bit resembling a smile.

“A bit” he replied.

The grenette beamed him with the sweetest smile and the prince’s face became reddened.

“Well, just be careful. You don’t want to fall to the river because of not paying attention to your surroundings, do you?” lectured the man with perpetual exhausted face. He wore some black body fitted armour with eastern designs, same with the grenette. He also wore a long white scarf on his next.

The prince just stared at him blankly and nodded.

“Awww, come on Shouto. Show some more enthusiasm. Finally, we can go back to the capital. I’m so looking forward to a long bath once I’m done with all of this. Izu-chan, aren’t you gonna visit your family in Estrise?” said the blond woman with purple dress while walking towards him.

“Lady Yuu, I believe Prince Shouto is thrilled to be reunited with all the royal family. It has been a month after all. I, too, want to say hi to my parents and my siblings but I can’t prince leave by himself. I have sworn to protect him with my life after all.” Replied the grenette who happened to be called Izuku.

Shouto put his hand on Izuku’s shoulder and said “Izuku, I have given you permission to visit your parents everytime you want, remember?”.

Izuku began to panic.

“That is not something that I can do, Your Highness. I can’t just leave you even if you’re protected by the soldiers in the capital. What if someone try to poison you or curse you with a rune. Sometimes you’re too absent minded and not paying attention to your surroundings. What if you trip over a stone and fall down the stairs, I won’t be able to forgive myself if anything bad happens to you, especially since King Enji has saved me from the kidnapper and you’ve been nothing but nice to me. Oh my, my father will be so disappointed in me if I neglect my duty-“

“Izuku, you’re muttering”

Izuku realised that he had been mumbling all time long and he felt so embarrassed. Lady Yuu laughing at the scene and the black clothed guardian just face palmed.

Shouto smiled at the smaller boy and ruffled his hair.

“Izuku, it’s ok. I like it when you’re serious in thought and I know how trustful you are. I will never doubt your loyalty and ability to protect me. I just want you to relax and spend time with your family since it has been 6 months since you last saw them. Uncle Toshi will be upset he if you don’t come home soon. Aunt Inko maybe had been crying all day waiting for you to visit. Mirio, Neito and Camie will be sad too”

Izuku stared at him before he looked down on the floor, contemplating.

“Kid, it’s ok to rest once in a while. The prince is more than capable to protect himself after all” said the tired guy.

“Izuku, it’s true what Aizawa said. it’s important to relax once in a while. As a matter a fact, I think all of us need a holiday after what happened..” Lady Yuu seemed troubled after saying that. Everyone’s expression changed into conflicted one after they heard it. Their trip to Lordlake was.. not pleasant.

“Yeah, especially since you’re already in that age” said Aizawa while grinning.

Yuu gritted her teeth, offended.

“Excuse me, jokes on you. We’re the same age” she scowled.

“Well my life is more oriented than a princess who can’t get up early in the morning” he deadpanned.

“Darn you, Aizawa!” she growled.

Shouto just rolled his eyes seeing his fellow travellers antic.

Suddenly Izuku’s eyes began to lit up as he saw the light of Sun Rune in the distance which only meant only one thing.

“Prince, Her Highness, look!! It’s Sol-Falena” he said while jumping excitedly.

Shouto looked up in the distance and he saw the harbour was getting closer and closer. Finally, they have reached home.

The guy they called “Shouto” was Prince Shouto Todoroki, the youngest son of King Enji Todoroki and Queen Rei Todoroki after Touya, Fuyumi and Natsuo. He was distinctively handsome with a dual coloured hair and heterochromatic eyes which had swoon many people’s hearts all over Falena. Sadly, he seemed like he didn’t care for romance as he was also famous for his combat skill and study. They said he would make an excellent Queen’s Knight in the future.

The grenette was Izuku Midoriya-Yagi of Estrise. The youngest son of Duke Toshinori Yagi aka All Might of Estrise and Duchess Inko Midoriya of Rainwall. Izuku had a rough childhood since he was kidnapped at 4 years old and only found 5 years later in a rescue mission led by King Enji. Izuku was so grateful to Enji that he aspired to be Queen’s Knight and moved to Sol-Falena following his sister, Himiko who moved there first for the preparation of Queen’s Knight selection test. Both managed to get in and now they work as the guardian of royals. Izuku with Shouto and Himiko to Princess Fuyumi. His dad was a war hero and well liked by the citizen of Estrise to a point that they called him All Might because he was so good in everything.

In the past, Toshinori fought in the Sacred Game to win the chance to marry (then) Princess Rei Todoroki but he lost at the final to a foreigner from Island Nation Federation named Enji. He didn’t have any hard feeling toward Enji as he met Inko who gave him a congratulatory flower afterwards and ended up marrying her instead. The experience made Estrise one of the most loyal region in Falena despite not part of a big faction as Toshinori respected Enji so much.

Inko Midoriya herself came from an old, distinguished family in Rainwall. Part of the Barrow’s faction, she was the younger sister of the powerful Giran Midoriya, the leader of Barrows Clan of Rainwall. Her sister, Mitsuki, was married to the Leader of Dragon Cavalry in Sauronix Castle. Just like Yuu said earlier, she was known for being emotional crier and her skill in information gathering as well as cooking is top notch.

Izuku had many siblings like Shouto. His eldest brother was Mirio, who would inherit the Duke title from his father. Cheerful, energetic and very talented in combat, Izuku believed that Mirio could become Queen’s Knight easily but he always said that he wanted to stay in Estrise and work for the people there instead which Izuku found it admirable. Then he had Camie, the eldest daughter, and a talented magician. Camie specialized in illusion magic and worked as a diplomat for Falena in Nirva Island, a neutral territory between The Queendom of Falena. Camie loved to speak in trendy slang, making communicating with her difficult sometimes. She also loved to ship Izuku with cute boys and girls she knew and tried to set him out countless times which Izuku found annoying. Then, Himiko and Neito who were only a year older than him. Himiko was the closest with Izuku and his kidnapping impacted her so much that she asked to move to Sauronix Castle to train under their uncle, Masaru Bakugou The Dragon Knight Commander. Neito was also nice to Izuku but Izuku hated his teasing. He loved to tease Izuku so much, Izuku cried a lot when he was little. Neito now worked with Mirio in the City Hall, helping people in Estrise.

The last 2 people in their party was the younger sister of Queen Rei, Lady Yuu and Sir Shouta Aizawa, a famous member of Queen’s Knight and a personal friend to both Enji and Toshinori. Lady Yuu was also known as Mount Lady for her appetite.

Shouta Aizawa’s background itself was surrounded in mystery. Only Enji who brought him to Falena and Toshinori who was his closest friend knew about his exact origin. Not even his husband, a fellow Queen’s Knight, Hizashi Yamada and his son, Hitoshi Shinsou, knew about his secret.

Finally, the ship, boarded in the port and some Falenan soldiers had arrived there to welcome and escorted them to the city.

Yuu wasn’t really happy though and Shouta knew.

“I know what you’re thinking.” She said before he had the time to say it.

“Yeah, I bet you do.” He said while rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I’m not dumb. Gosh, you’re so irritating.”

Shouta sighed while looking at his surroundings. The capital had always been this busy with people walking and bustling. Children rushing to all direction, as well as rune powered vehicles in the street moving without end. He grumbled as he didn’t like commotion.

“It’s kind of pathetic welcome if you asked me” he said.

“AHA! You said it first, not me” as she burst into a fit of laugh.

 _What so funny?_ He thought.

“Well, what do you expect. Queen’s little sister and youngest son wouldn’t need that much fanfare anyway. Unless, Shouto is a girl like Fuyumi” she replied.

“Anyway, Izuku must be relieved that he doesn’t have to have the burden of watching Shouto’s back in the wild anymore” she said.

Izuku eyes widened in terror.

“That’s not true! Nothing involving Prince is a burden for me. I’ll gladly give my life to Prince Shouto!!” he said frantically.

Yuu’s laughter became louder. _Here we go again_ thought Shouta.

“It’s so adorable, oh my god. You’re such a precious cinnamon roll, Izuku. I’ll send a letter to Camie quoting what you said just now. She’ll die in cuteness hahahaha”

Izuku’s face became as red a tomato before Shouto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Izuku looked at Shouto and laughed sheepishly.

 _I’m glad I have you besides me_ thought Shouto.

After walking alongside the soldiers, finally they arrived in the Castle and King Enji had been waiting for them in front of the entrance.

He looked at Shouto and smiled. “Welcome back my boy” he said.

Shouto gave him a soft smile and replied “I’m back, father”

King Enji smiled and ruffled his hair before looking at the party. “How was the journey?”

Everyone’s smiled suddenly faltered, even Yuu who had a smiley resting face. Enji picked up the signal quickly and said “Seems like there is something serious that needs to be discuss with the Queen?”

Everyone nodded.

Enji sighed and led them to the Court where Queen Rei was waiting for their return.

Once they had been announced by the attendant, they entered the room and they saw the beautiful Queen Rei Todoroki there already rushing to hug Shouto. Shouto blushed when he was hugged by his mother and reluctantly hugged her back.

“I miss you so much my dear Shouto, how was your trip?” she asked.

Shouto looked at him lovingly. Indeed, it had been awhile but he’d be expected to make more journey like that in the future since he had turned 16 and princes were expected to forge relationships with the leaders of other cities to ensure their loyalty.

He answered, “Shouto Todoroki, reported back from Lordlake”

“How dignified my dear, I feel like my baby has grown so much.” She said with teary eyes.

Shouta and Yuu chucked in the back. It was just too cute.

Rei looked at their direction and smiled.

“My dear sister, Yuu. I’m grateful for travelling with my son. You must be exhausted and I know that you hate outdoors”.

Yuu smiled back and replied “No problem, big sis. I love my nephew, you know”.

“And Sir Aizawa, thank you for accompanying my sister and my son. I know it must be too easy for someone with your caliber.”

Shouta put his hand on the back of his neck and said “Nothing is trivial, any mission is as important as any for me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

And she turned her gaze to Izuku who looked nervous.

“G,Gree..tings.. Your High..ness” he said.

Rei chuckled, “Greetings, Izuku. I heard you helped a lot during this mission. I’m glad that Shouto can rely on you”.

Izuku’s eyes shined with excitement. He was complimented by the Queen herself.

Izuku bowed deeply and said “That compliment is too good for me, Your Highness”.

“My,my. I see you regained your composure, haha”

“Anyway, let’s hear the detail of your report”

They looked at each other with conflicted eyes and Aizawa decided to tell her about the incident in Lordlake.

Lordlake used to be the most beautiful region in Falena. It was famous for the lake and the clear water until couple years a go when the Lordlake Uprising happened where many people from Lordlake protested to Queen Rei about the dam built by Giran Midoriya which sent dirt and pollution to their water. After no respond from the capital, they destroyed the dam and marched to Sol-Falena. At the middle of the protest, many of them attacked the East Palace and Dawn Rune, one of the symbols of Falena besides Sun Rune and Twilight Rune, got stolen.

Rei was furious and used the Sun Rune on Lordlake which cut the supply of water there, especially as Godwin Faction built a fortress that cut further water supply from Feitas River with the help of Beaver Tribe. Lordlake had been suffering since then and Duke Rovere, who ruled the area was executed alongside his entire family.

When they arrived there, most of the city was already deserted and only few people remained. They were guided by Mayor Sajin who begged them to ask Queen Rei to forgive them as they had been suffering from the lack of water and food. They even visited the clinic ran by Dr. Chiyo Shuuzenji who wouldn’t let them inside at first and didn’t hide her dislike towards royal family but after some talk with Sajin, she relented. It was horrible, many people had malnutrition and on the verge of death yet there was nothing they could do to help. After being told off by Chiyo, they decided to leave Lordlake before they heard a plea of help from a warrior woman named Shino Sousaki.

Her nephew went outside the city to look for food and water for his sick friend and he hadn’t come back. Sajin also asked them to look for him because he happened to be his grandson. The party then agreed to look for him in the woods and they managed to save him from Ulse (a wolf monster) but instead of thanks, the boy was angry at them from letting Queen Rei kept their city in the same condition as a barren wasteland. Kouta, the boy’s name, went as far as calling them fake hero and ran off to the city by himself. Needless to say, everyone felt immense guilt.

Rei looked at them, unamused. Her Sun Rune started to glow.

“Are you telling me that I made a mistake in my judgment and I should reverse my punishment for those traitors?” She asked coldly. Everyone was shocked.

They said bearing a Sun Rune by yourself would make you lose your sanity. The Queen had been wearing the rune for years because she was advised to wear it in order to protect from some nobles who wanted to harness its destructive power. Since then, the benevolent Queen Rei slowly changed and not for the better.

“Mother, we saw many people are dying there. Some of them are women and children, it was heart-breaking” said Shouto.

“I see. The people of that town still cling to that dried up land, living out their pathetic existence. Hahahahahahahaha!!! It serves them right”

“Mother, how could you?” Shouto asked her in disbelief. This doesn’t sound like his mother at all. How could Sun Rune change people this drastic?

“How can I, you ask? How dare you my own flesh and blood ask such a question? Those people committed unpardonable sin. That’s why!”

“For generations, the Rovere Clan had been our most faithful subject. That’s why I looked upon them with such favour. However, on that fateful day 2 years ago they betrayed in the worst possible way! They stole dawn rune and led an uprising! Such lawlessness, such treachery, such savage behaviour! How could I possibly forgive them?! And so, I, Rei, the Queen of Falena, brought down my judgment and vengeance upon them, by the will of my providence! With the power of this the Sun Rune!”

The Sun Rune glowed brightly and everyone cowered in fear. Afraid that Rei might lose control and accidentally killed them, zapping them into nothingness.

“So, you see, no matter how much Lordlake may continue to suffer. They got exactly what they deserved!” she said with a maniacal smile in her face.

“With all due respect, Your Majesty. You have every right to be angry but the damage extended to people who had nothing to do with uprising such as the children and elderly” said Izuku bravely, even though Shouto could tell he was holding back his fear and his hands were trembling.

“That’s right, mother” said Shouto. He needed to protect his guardian.

Rei was furious.

“SILENCE! Do you DARE to tell ME I was wrong?! I do not make mistake! The Sun Rune always lends its divine protection to the just! My path is the path of righteousness! My will is the will of heaven! To defy me is to defy the sun!”

“REI!”

Queen Rei snapped from whatever possessed her and stared at Enji.

“Enji…”

“Your majesty, perhaps we should adjourn now since everyone seems tired.”

Queen Rei looked apologetically at them and said “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“I..I will hear the rest of the report later. For now, you may go and get some rest” she added.

After the party went and left the room, Rei ran into Enji’s embrace. Crying.

“Oh, Enji. I don’t know what happened to me.. it’s..its’..”

“Shhh, it’s ok my love. It’s ok”

**At the Atrium**

“Queen Rei, I’m worried about her” said Izuku. His eyes are teary.

Shouta ruffled his hair.

“It’s the rune, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes.. I was against it, you know” replied Yuu.

“Anyway, I’m so tired after that talk. I wanna sleep. You guys, do whatever you want. I’ll knock mysef out” she added while leaving them to their room.

Izuku looked at Shouta and asked “Aizawa-sensei, are you planning to go somewhere?”

“Nah, just catch up with some other knights. How about you?”

Izuku stared at Shouto.

Shouto sighed. “Let’s look for Fuyumi and the others.”

Izuku beamed at him “Yayyy!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things that Rei said was taken directly from Arshtat's dialogue in the beginning of the game.


End file.
